That Concert
by Another Toy
Summary: Ok, ok so i went completly off road and made Takeru a music man so what? It's partaily a songfic but it's not until the endish, Just to tell you all it a Daikeru, kinda fluffy too...


" That Concert."  
  
By: Evil Mellow 15  
  
Notes for Da Story! - Okay I was inspired to write this because of watching music video's all afternoon into the morning (2:0O AM) It's a Yaoi one so No like No read, Do like do read.  
  
Ages-  
  
Tai-21 Matt-22  
  
Ken, Yolei-18  
  
Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari-17  
  
Cody-15  
  
Disclaimer- Digimon and its characters are not mine. I am not financially in any way for this. I'm just borrowing them for this piece, and will return them more or less the way I found them! ...Tk is in green and Davis is in blue. One paragraph from Hikari is in black.  
  
"That Concert."  
  
I sighed in defeat as I set down my electric guitar. "Man it seems like I'm getting NOWHERE! With this stuff."  
  
For the past six months I had been in a small band,"Typical Case." (Which was going nowhere also) When everyone found out that me. The Great Takeru was in a band they questioned me, thinking that it was just a phase that the Ishida/Takaishi brothers go through.  
  
In the middle of my thought's Matt walked in,"Hey Takeru you stopped playing what's up?" He said as his hand gestured towards the guitar lying on the bed. "Uh...nothing Matt just got a little tired you know I mean?" I lied as I stood up and stretched. Matt nodded in understandment,"Yeah I know what you mean. Anyway I just came to remind you that Hikari's softball game in tonight at 6:30. (Yes in my world Kari plays softball O_o) At 16th Street park. I have to work late tonight so you'll have to fend for yourself bro. Tell her I said good luck...if you go that is."  
  
With that Matt left the room and then the apartment itself.  
  
After Matt left I walked into the kitchen as I still debated weather or not to go to Hikari's game. Over the last few weeks which have now turned into months me and Hikari's friendship had gotten awkward. She kept hinting to me that she liked me and was interested, but I was never able to tell her that I only loved her as a sister. I figured that by telling her such a thing she would over react and take it personally when it had nothing to do with her.  
  
The one I do have more than a friendship feeling for though was never named aloud only in my mind, Motomiya Daisuke. Yet Daisuke would never be one to return my feelings of love, that's just the kind of person he is."If only life didn't have these stupid dilemmas maybe then it would be easier. Oh well might as well go to Hikari's game, not like I have anything else to do."  
  
~~~~  
  
I pulled my soccer jersey over my head and thought about Today's game. It would be our second time playing Ken's team. Not that I'm complaining or anything, his team is just a little better than my team so we'll have to work harder on that field today. I pulled away from my thoughts on soccer and thought about how much I wished Takeru would be at the soccer game. Sure it was only a small tournament that was put on by the city, but still... I loved him with my all, and so for that I hoped he would be there.  
  
I yelled out to my mom that I was leaving, I heard a faint 'Good Luck' from the kitchen and I headed out towards my jeep. I keep thinking about how Takeru had kept acting strange around me, when certain comments were made Takeru would blush madly or he would even sometimes give me some excuse then run off in some odd direction. I started my jeep and sped off towards the soccer field. "I don't understand why he acts like this all the time. Is it something I did or what?" I asked to no one in particular. Even Hikari was acting weird towards Takeru and they've been best friends since their first adventure in the digital world. She would constantly plague him with the idea of him and her dating each other. Maybe it was just me but he just didn't seem to exactly like the idea.  
  
I don't know maybe I'm just to involved with him but then what the hell would the thought of me liking him mean? I'm sure it was nothing small, after all you don't just fall in love with your best friend for no damn reason at all! Takeru and I had come up on the subject of love once or twice but it was always small coffee shop talk so we never really were that concerned with what we were saying. I wish he listened sometimes... I stopped and parked my jeep and headed towards the soccer field maybe we would have a chance today who knows...  
  
~~~  
  
I walked out of the kitchen and grabbed my car keys while I locked the apartment up and headed towards the elevator thinking deeply,"I wonder if Daisuke would be at her game by any chance.' Once out of the elevator and in my car I tried hard to remember where Matt had said the game was going to be. Sighing once in remembrance my car was gunned towards 16th Street Park.  
  
Inside my car was no better than the apartment, I kept debating wither or not to go to Hikari's game even as I sat right next to the field in my car. Getting out I decided it maybe some softball would get my mind off of Daisuke.  
  
~~~  
  
I looked across the field and saw what looked to be Takeru in his usual school clothes. He looked somewhat distracted like something was bothering him; I wonder what it is. Oh well only one way to find out.  
  
I began running towards him; our soccer game didn't start until 6:50 after all. He was almost to the softball field when I caught him by the shoulder.  
  
~~~  
  
Cheering could heard on two different sides of the field, one side for a soccer game that was about to start and, the other for Hikari's softball game which was already in progress. Slowly I made my way towards the softball field when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Takeru! I didn't know you be here!" I didn't have to turn around I could tell that voice from a mile or more away, it was Daisuke. Turning around to look at Daisuke was my first mistake of the evening.  
  
~~~  
  
Takeru looked at me and seemed to be somewhat taking in my features for today, the thought of him actually doing that made me blush slightly. I was happy he wasn't in a bad mood today. Otherwise this wouldn't be happening.  
  
~~~  
  
For once Daisuke wasn't wearing the goggles he had received from Taichi and the evening sun highlighted his wild hair that was driving me insane. His usual school clothes had been replaced with a red and white soccer jersey, along with his white shorts and soccer cleats. I felt as if I could have taken Daisuke right there and then but I stopped myself from doing anything foolish.  
  
Snapping back to reality I sighed and spoke, "I'm sorry Daisuke, I'm here to watch Hikari's softball game. Wish I could stay and watch your soccer game. Hey! I'll make it up though!" Pulling out my wallet I pulled out a concert ticket for my band's gig tonight which I thought I was going to give to Hikari, "Here if you have some time stop by tonight and I'll see if you can get backstage okay?" I swear I saw a look of both hurt and happiness flash through his brown eyes but I could've been wrong.  
  
~~~  
  
Smiling I took the concert ticket from Takeru and nodded, "Okay if I can I'll be there. Tell Hikari I said good luck see ya Takeru." And with that I left his sight.  
  
When I reached my teams bench I sat down and started pulling things I would need out of my bag. "It's obvious where you're trying to get with Takeru, Daisuke." I froze as I heard this voice but then relaxed when I realized that it was only Ken. Trying my hardest not to blush I turned to face my other friend, "I have no clue as to what your talking about Ken." He smiled and nodded. "Daisuke if it's anyone who knows you the best it's me and well I'm seeing what I know, you like Takeru." Damn, he's got me this time. I slowly nodded at him and let my blush taint my cheeks, "How'd you figure it out Ken?"  
  
~~~  
  
"GO HIKARI!" Yelled Yolie who was right next to me. I winced inwardly at the girl's voice; it was so annoying and loud sometimes. I watched as Hikari took her spot back at third base after her team got a runner out, for some reason I kept glancing over at Daisuke's soccer game. Was I hoping too hard? "Hey Takeru, what's wrong?" I snapped back to reality and turned towards the purple haired girl. "No not really why do you ask me?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the game, "I don't know you just seem a little off today that's all." She said. I knew she was right, why won't I admit it to myself though? 'Maybe I should just chance it with Daisuke after all you can't lose what you've never had.' I thought. "Hey Yolie tell Kari that I'm sorry for not watching the whole game. Tell her that I just got confused ok?" Yolie looked at me while I stood up in pure confusion but then saw me glance at the soccer field. "This has to do with Daisuke doesn't it?" I blushed but then nodded my head slightly, "Yeah it does somewhat..." She smiled and for once I was confused. "Don't worry Takeru I'll tell Hikari."  
  
~~~  
  
I took off down the field full speed as Ken had taken the soccer ball prisoner to his own feet. "Hey Ken give us a break and slow down for once!" I yelled at him. As if he was made of more energy than I knew he seemed to speed up even more. Determined to catch him I gave myself a burst of speed. "Sorry Motomiya but I'm not called "The Rocket" for nothing." He said and with that he scored his teams final goal before the time ran out. 'Dammit!' that was the only thought that ran through my mind as our team was forced to shake hands with Ken's team. Comments of 'good game' and such could be heard from the other team as we passed by.  
  
Returning back to our bench the coach gave his speech then we were free to go. "Hey Daisuke!" I turned my head to see one blond haired man running towards me, smile spread wide across his face.  
  
~~~  
  
I ran towards the soccer field as if I was about to lose a marathon. I had an idea and I wasn't going to let this chance go. "Hey Daisuke!" I yelled across the soccer field I saw him look up at me with a somewhat clueless expression. I stopped in front of him and bowed slightly to catch my breath from running the field distance. "Hey Daisuke I was wondering if you'd like to catch a bite to eat before the show, my treat!"  
  
~~~  
  
I looked at Takeru in wonder and asked my self if this was a dream or not. "So Daisuke what do you say?" His voice brought me back to reality and I smiled up at him from my seat on the bench, "sure, only if you're paying." I joked. "Great!" He said. I slung my soccer bag over my shoulder and we headed towards our cars.  
  
~~~  
  
I folded my arms behind my head as we walked towards the two separate cars. The silence was starting to frustrate me when all of a sudden he stopped and looked at me, "Hey Takeru is it okay if I change at your place? I don't want to have to make any unneeded stops." I smiled at him and nodded, "Sure and if it's ok with you, can we just leave your jeep and use my car, after all no need to waste all that gas if we're going the same places right?" He nodded at me and we continued to the cars. Throwing his gear into my car he said he'd follow me to my place since I had moved in with Matt for the time being, and he didn't know where the apartment was located. Tires spinning in the dirt I gave Daisuke one of my trademark smiles before I took road to the apartment.  
  
~~~  
  
I wasn't exactly expecting this after all, dinner then a concert, that where none other than Takeru himself would be playing I was shocked. I cranked up the radio even louder at the thought of me basically going on a date with him. Nothing could stop me now, I'm at my all timing high, and hell I'm king of this damn world!  
  
"OH SHIT!" I yelled out loudly, I had just realized that I didn't pack any clothes to change into, all I had in that bag was my pair of sneakers, which I was currently wearing, and my soccer stuff. "Oh man now what...I can't ask him to go back to my apartment...great leave it up to Motomiya to screw things over. SHIT!"  
  
"Wait a sec, Daisuke don't panic, I'm sure Takeru will let you borrow some of his old clothes or something. After all to him we're just friends." I was talking to myself so what no one was around to hear me and I know for a fact that no one would care that much.  
  
Takeru's car stopped in front of what looked like a HUGE apartment complex; in fact it looked bigger than Heighten View Terrace! I parked my jeep, locked it up and headed towards Takeru who was grabbing my bag out of his car walked towards me, "Yeah me and Matt's apartment is up on the sixth floor so we better get going if we want to have a little time for dinner." I nodded and followed him towards the elevator.  
  
The only problem I have left now was getting some clothes...  
  
~~~  
  
Daisuke and I entered the elevator. When the door shut, I reached for the sixth floor button, but oddly enough at the same moment he also had reached for it and we both ended pushing the button and our thick silence to the floor had became even thicker if possible. Upon arriving at the apartment door I noticed Daisuke had taken a rather nervous look. Was he worrying about the same thing as me? Or is it something completely different? I unlocked the door and took off my coat and shoes Daisuke followed suit. I handed him his soccer bag; "Bathrooms just down the hall you can change in there and wash up of you'd like." He made and odd sort off face, he was either upset or embarrassed, or even both. I looked him up and down and wondered what was wrong. "Umm...Daisuke are you okay, you look kind of I don't know..." He suddenly looked up from the floor and tried to meet my gaze. "Takeru could I borrow some clothes, all I brought was my soccer stuff, I thought I was going straight home today so I didn't pack any extra clothes. And I didn't want you to have to stop at my house, well actually I didn't even realize it until we passed my house and you know." I stared at the slender man of eighteen, and wondered how he had managed to say all of that in one breath.  
  
Daisuke shuffled his feet in a nervous fashion as I looked at him trying to glance at look at his eyes, "Sure let me get some, make yourself at home for now, okay?"  
  
~~~  
  
'Man I don't think I've ever said something so fast in my life.' I thought as I walked towards the living room to glance at the pictures that hung on the walls. Most of them were of the digidestined from years ago. A few of them were of the group I had leaded, and others were of Matt and Takeru's family. On top of the computer desks were pictures from Takeru's graduation, two of him were with his family, the others were of him and the group of 'destined kids. One particular picture stuck out to me; it was of him and me. For one time in his life he had actually let me convince him into playing league soccer. We had been put on separate teams but had Hikari found it cute to have us pose together for a picture.  
  
"That's one of my favorite pictures." Takeru had suddenly said close to my ear, I must've jumped a mile high from the shock that came so quickly. "Shit! Takeru man did you have to sneak up on me like that?" I asked trying to sound angry with him. I turned around to face him only to find that he bared one of his big goofy grins. Shoving some clothes into my hands he laughed, "Sorry Dai-Chan but that was to irresistible with you actually quiet for once, anyways here your clothes and the bathroom is just down the hall." I looked at Takeru who still had a small smile on his face, "Thanks Takeru." I mumbled silently padding down the hallway.  
  
~~~  
  
I watched Daisuke as he disappeared down the hall and laughed quietly to myself. Sometimes he never stopped to amaze me even if it was the littlest things. Walking over to my computer desk I opened a file up in my briefcase. Suddenly becoming inspired I began to type furiously, I finished the file and printed it. Glancing at the clock I noticed that it was only 7:45 my concert didn't start until 9:30, shrugging I went down the hallway when Daisuke poked his head out of the bathroom, "Hey Takeru...is it ok if I umm...take a quick shower?" I looked at him then at the papers in my hand, "Sure; the concert doesn't start until 9:30 so your welcome to take your time. Towels are in the top shelf." He gave thumbs up and disappeared back into the bathroom.  
  
I opened my door and sat on my bed putting the papers in front of me, picking up my guitar I played a few simple notes before going into what would soon be a song. I wasn't aware that Daisuke was standing at my open door watching me with his arms crossed until I finished the song on my guitar and he stood there in my clothes giving me a small applause. "I guess we're even now huh?" I asked referring to our incident earlier. He nodded his head and smiled before opening his mouth in thought then shutting it. "I'm ready to go, are you?" I nodded my head before taking off my guitar strap. "Okay then lets get the hell out of here." Grabbing our shoes and my keys we headed out to my car.  
  
Popping in one of my CDs the car sped off down the highway. I was gonna take Daisuke to one of my favorite restaurants. As we hit a stoplight Daisuke suddenly turned up the volume on the song that was playing, 'Longview' by Green Day. He turned to me and smiled. I'm guessing he liked this song from his actions. Green Day was only one of my favorite bands and they had inspired me to form my own band also. Just as the song had ended we reached the restaurant, 'Troy's 3rd Tray' it was a great Italian place that had opened about two months ago. I looked at Daisuke and my watch as I locked the car up, it was 8:30, there's still plenty of time for us to eat.  
  
~~~  
  
I walked in silence next to Takeru, the restaurant was huge and by far it looked expensive. 'But hey, Takeru said he was paying so I guess I don't have to worry.' Why I was talking to myself in my head I have no clue because sooner than I thought we were brought to our booth. We sat on opposite sides of each other and probably said nothing for about ten minutes when both of us got tired of the silence and started a sentence at the same time. "You go first." Takeru urged me from his side. I gave up on thinking I could go this whole night without talking a lot. "Well like I was gonna say Takeru, what song were you playing when I walked into your room, I liked it." Takeru nodded somewhat at me.  
  
"Well I'll tell you this much, it's a new song, written by me, and I'm gonna play it at my concert tonight." Takeru took a drink from his soda and looked at me from the rim. I guess that sometimes I just want the answers and not explanations. "So do you mind if I ask what the title of the song is Takeru? I mean that would sort of answer my question better than what you gave me." He looked at me somewhat shocked that I had been a little blunt on my asking of questions. Smiling he told me the title, "Attitude." Gazing at my drink I nodded slowly, what the hell was a title like that supposed to mean?  
  
The waiter came just in time to deliver our meals; for the most part we ate in silence. I had ordered cheese filled ravioli and Takeru had gotten the linguini, both of us eighteen year olds were gulping down our food and drink like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Man, Takeru this food was great; I got to eat here more often." I wasn't lying when I said it either, the food was good and service was quick. I liked places like that. " Yeah dinner was pretty good." Takeru looked at his watch and then pulled out his wallet. "We should go now it's 9:01 and if I'm not there in time I might get my ass kicked by the owner."  
  
~~~  
  
I handed Daisuke my car keys and told him I'd be out after I paid for everything. Maybe if I had just paid for it when the waiter came to the table the final time I wouldn't have turned around to see the hurt look on my best friends face. If I would have waited for the waiter to come collect the money I would've been saved the death glare I was given by my best friends brother. Yet no I didn't, I turned around after giving Daisuke my car keys and paying the cashier to see Hikari eyes brimmed with tears looking straight at me, never moving once.  
  
"So you'd rather take that bastard Daisuke out then me? Why Takeru?! I give you nothing but my up most respect and even love. Love Takeru!" I grimaced inwardly and outwardly at Hikari's comment. By now everyone including the cashier and Taichi were staring at the two waiting for either one to drop the major insult or reaction, I guess I was the one to do it. "Hikari, I'm sick of trying not to do this without stumbling around but you want to know why I'm taking Daisuke out instead of you?" I couldn't hear it but I could feel the anger in me swell. Hikari waved her hand before her as if trying to give me some sort of signal, "Yes Takeru I do want you to tell me!" I sighed but in sadness, I was about to break my best friends heart, the sad thing about it was I wasn't going to regret doing so.  
  
"Hikari the reason I'm taking Daisuke out instead of you, the reason I never accept your offers of us being more..." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, "I took him Hikari cause he's the one I love. I can't ever think of us as more than friends...ever." And with that the tears fell from my eyes, strange thing about them was that they were the tears of regret I just said I wouldn't cry. I turned my back to her and walked out.  
  
~~~  
  
I stood there in shock. Takeru gay? It didn't make sense, but before any more of my tears could fall I heard the words that would haunt me for the rest of my day, "I'm sorry...Hikari...but I love him." I looked up to watch Takeru walk out of the building. "Hikari did you have any idea?" I heard Taichi ask me from behind. "No," I answered him. "Not one damn idea..."  
  
~~~  
  
Takeru came out of the building right before I was about to run in and see what was taking him so long. He slid into the drivers seat and automatically I knew something was wrong. Even though it had just began to rain outside I could tell he had been crying. I glanced out my window and saw what would answer half of my questions. Hikari. I opened my mouth to speak but decided against it, Takeru would tell what was wrong when he wanted to. Wiping his eyes he looked at me, "Maybe things will be better once we get to Skylight 54." he said as he pushed the car into gear and we flew down the wet pavement in silence. My mind kept trying to think of what would go on between Takeru and Hikari for them to both end up in tears. Just then on the mix cd I had been listening to the song, "Bent." by Matchbox Twenty had came on, Takeru turned it up and I listened to the lyrics.  
  
"You know Daisuke I wish my band could play songs like that...I mean it's not like I have a problem with the band as it is now...but you know what I'm saying right?" I didn't realize Takeru was talking to me until he poked me in the shoulder. "Hey Daisuke are you okay?" he asked. 'Unless you take the fact that I'm in love with my best friend yeah sure.' I thought to myself. "No...err...Yes I'm fine thanks for asking."  
  
~~~  
  
I shrugged off Daisuke's weird comment and focused more on my performance and what I was planning to do for Daisuke. I was glad that I wasn't singing the words to the song I was playing earlier, that was going to be my surprise to him and my way to tell him that I loved him. I thought about Kari and how this might have affected her, but I was hoping she would find time to talk with me later on this week. I know I have a lot to say to her.  
  
My mind was wondering and I'm sure Daisuke didn't really like the silence so... "So Daisuke...what kind of music you been into lately?" Everyone was aware of Daisuke's habits with music one week it would be hip hop the next week Punk. He pondered my question for a moment and spoke, "Umm...rock, Ska, and metal...why do you ask?" I tilted my head sideways to glance a quick look at him. "Your serious? What bands?" I asked while returning my eyes to the road.  
  
~~~  
  
"Umm...Slipknot, Offspring, Less Than Jake, Gold finger, Suicide Machines, Prodigy, American Hi-Fi, and I still like Green Day. That pretty much sums it up, what about you?" I asked trying to get him to talk more. He shook his head, "Almost the same as you except for a few I guess umm...Alien Ant Farm, Drowning Pool, Nine Inch Nails, Pennywise, Matchbox twenty, Sum 41, and still Green Day. Slipknot though I've never heard their stuff what's it like?" My eyes must have been a big as dinner plates, The Great Takeru didn't know what Slipknot sounded like!? "Whoa...Takeru where have you been man! Slipknot is like big! They were at Ozzfest, Tattoo The Earth, and they been on tour for quite the time.  
  
~~~  
  
I pulled into the parking lot of Skylight 54 as Daisuke ranted on me about not knowing how big Slipknot was. I grabbed him by the shoulders when we got to the entrance, "Okay Daisuke I get it! What do you say, I'll go to your apartment and you'll let me borrow the cd eh?" he nodded slightly and I was happy my lecture was over. We entered through the back door and met with security who was happy to see me one time for once and the rest of my band. "Hey guys I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Motomiya, Daisuke." The other four guys looked up to see Daisuke standing there. The first one to introduce himself was Jeff McNeal, the drummer, second was Tristan Mead, the bassist, third was William McGlothlin, the keyboardist. I had one last guy to introduce himself but he never did. "Hey Mike you even going to say hi?"  
  
" Takeru you know better than to bring unwanted garbage on the bands lawn." His eyes met mine and I was about to say something but Daisuke spoke up, "Hey, that's right, speaking of garbage, where's your mom?" I looked over to my counterpart, Mike stood up so fast I swear it was like someone had pressed fast forward. "Watch it asshole!" I grabbed Mike by his shirt and pulled him away from Daisuke, "Mike chill out, your not the only one under pressure here. All I was asking is that you said hi to him, not fight with him." he looked me straight in the eye and then relaxed. "Fine I'll say 'Hi' just tell him to back off."  
  
~~~  
  
I'm not one to offend people but if they throw the comment first I'll pitch it back even faster. Mike walked towards me and slightly bowed, "Hello Daisuke, My name is Mike Snyder, I'm the second guitarist. I'm sorry I started that confrontation a while ago, grace under pressure if you know what I mean?" I looked at Him bowed slightly also, " Pressure holds no grace Mike, it only proves mistakes, which we have already made with each other, I forgive you." With that we both stood back to normal height.  
  
Takeru came up next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I would've hated to see what you would've done if you were in this position when we were younger. Anyways the shows about to start so why don't you go out and grab your seat. Okay?"  
  
I glanced at my watch, 9:27, "Yeah sure I'll see ya up there." and with that I gave him a thumbs up sign and left to get my seat. I walked out into the crowd and realized that a lot of people were here to see the band, "They must be good." I mumbled to myself. I found a spot at the bar and watched the stage in anticipation.  
  
~~~  
  
I pulled my guitar over my head and went out onto the darkened stage. Everyone else got into their positions and I flashed the backstage manager a thumbs up sign. Lights suddenly came on and the crowd cheered for our succession. "Hey! So is  
  
everyone ready to jump or what?" I asked, the crowd answered back with a deafening roar of approval. "Alright this one right here this one's called, Answer Back"  
  
The whole band stuck up into song, and I stepped closer to the mic letting my voice carry on over the crowd. I think maybe when we were half way into the song I started letting my eyes wonder, well one thing I could say was there were a lot of fans. I looked towards the bar and saw Daisuke sitting there watching me and with interest too. Looking away from him I saw four other people I knew, Kari, Ken , Tai and Yolie. All of them were somewhere in the middle of the crowd but spread out from each other. Was this just luck or fate?  
  
~~~  
  
The song ended and everyone applauded. Takeru wiped his forehead and readied himself to play the next song. "Hey Daisuke didn't know you'd be here." came Ken's voice from beside me. "huh? yeah Takeru invited me." I said to him never taking my eyes away from Takeru. "So what you somewhat said at the soccer field it's true am I correct?" he said while turning to face the bar. "If you're referring to Takeru...yes." I said as the current song ended and they started a slower one. "Daisuke it's obvious that you have feelings for him, why don't you just tell him?"  
  
I fumbled around with the thought of telling Takeru today already, but was I ready to do this here? "Why should I Ken? All he thinks is that we're friends... nothing more...ever." Both me and ken stayed quiet for who knows how long, I think the band had just finished playing 8 songs while we shared silence between each other. "Daisuke I know you second best besides Veemon, I won't tell you what to do, but all I'm saying is at least try before you give up." With that Ken left to join the crowd.  
  
~~~  
  
Man it was so hot on stage, I looked over at Daisuke who seemed troubled by something. "Well It's now or never." I said to myself. I walked over to Jeff and signaled the rest of the group to come over. "Okay guys remember that song we've been practicing? Well let put it to use now." With gave each other hi-fives and went back to our positions on stage. I took a deep breath before glancing at my group, I began playing the intro of the song. I knew I had two minutes to say what I wanted to before I actually started the lyrics to I did what I've waited to do ever since I first met Daisuke in the real world, I was going to tell him that I loved him.  
  
"This song, is a new one and also I would like to dedicate it to someone who means a lot to me. We've been through a lot and I guess, this just describes how they act and what I'll put up with when I'm with them." Daisuke was watching me with full attention, but there was a hurt look in his gaze, I hope what I'm doing is right...  
  
~~~  
  
I stared at Takeru, five to one says that he was about to tell Hikari that he loved her. I didn't want to hear it but I stayed put. " That persons here tonight too. The thing is though they've already heard the song without the lyrics. I told you the title Daisuke, the title is 'Attitude' and I wrote this song for you. I love you Dai-Chan." With that he played his guitar ever better than I had remembered from when I was at his house. I was in shock, he loved me, Takeru Takaishi, loved me. I got up and headed towards backstage so I would be able to tell him what I wanted after this song was done.  
  
I got back there and gazed at him, he wrote this song for me. Now I can stop worrying about Hikari. I sat on a speaker box and listened to the lyrics.  
  
~~~  
  
Maybe I act with confused behavior  
  
Baby we crash like semi-trailers  
  
Maybe I spend my off time without you  
  
It seems like we need our own space  
  
All this time I've wasted away  
  
I do not feel good unless you stay, stay, stay  
  
And all this time I've chased you away  
  
Simply to catch back up with  
  
*Your solitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your attitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your solitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your attitude is welcome  
  
All you see is red lights behind me  
  
Maybe this isn't what you wanted baby  
  
I don't blame you for leaning backwards  
  
No ones ever quite confused you this way  
  
All this time we're wasting away  
  
I do not feel good unless we're gray, gray ,gray  
  
And all the times I've chased you away  
  
I simply don't feel good  
  
*Your solitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your attitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your solitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your attitude is welcome  
  
You are welcome  
  
You are welcome  
  
You are welcome  
  
You are welcome  
  
All this time we hurt our lives  
  
Come to find we fell about  
  
This whole thing has crashed down, crashed down  
  
All this time we hurt our lives  
  
*Your solitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your attitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your solitude is welcome, welcome  
  
~~~  
  
I knew that I had tears in my eyes and I didn't care who saw them, not caring that it wasn't even the end of Takeru's concert I ran out on stage and hugged him for all I was worth. I cried into his shoulder and finally gathered my courage and whispered to him, "I love you too Takeru." I could've sworn his grasp on my had gotten tighter.  
  
~~~  
  
I held Daisuke as close to me as I could, and then from nowhere applause came from all around. I looked up to see that the crowd had gone into a furious round of applause, that included Hikari, Ken, Yolie, and, Taichi. For the first time in my life I was truly happy. After all the hugging and kisses, Daisuke and I packed my stuff up and headed out to my car.  
  
Placing my guitar in the backseat I shut the door and brought Daisuke closer to me once again. "Ya know I never asked you yet but...Daisuke Motomiya will you go out with me?" he looked thoughtful for a moment and then placed his lips on mine. "How's that for an answer?" He asked. I gave him a smile then returned the kiss, "Sounds good to me."  
  
We drove home in a silence that wasn't uncomfortable this time, soft tunes floated out from my car speakers and I was happy I ditched a softball for once. We reached Daisuke's house and I got out to open his door. "Hey Takeru, thank you for all of this. Oh and tomorrow around noon is an ok time to get that CD. " I couldn't help but pull him into another embrace, "Your welcome , Dai-Chan I don't think I would've had today turn out any other way. Okay then I'll walk over about then." He nodded and I escorted him up the stairs to his apartment. Saying good night he walked in the apartment, and I gave a silent whoop of joy as I bounded down the stairs to my car. I only had one thought, this happened because of my brother Yamato, telling me a softball time. I need to thank him.  
  
DA END  
  
Man, this took me awhile but I do it all because I love Takesuke and Yamachi. Anyways this is the first part of a series that I call, "Second Guessing"  
  
Anyways I was also just borrowing the names of all the bands I listed in the fic. I listen to most of them so I needed bands. If you don't know who Slipknot is I should just tell you their my favorite metal band. That's why I got Davis all worked up when Tk didn't know who they were. Hehehe anyways I do not own the song that is in here. The song is Track 7 on Alien Ant Farm's Anthology. I like reviews, and flames are good for roasting marshmallows so you get it. Tk lives with his brother because I just felt like being different, poor Davis he still lives with his parents, maybe that should change... 


End file.
